<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smothering Protection by Seafea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825000">Smothering Protection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seafea/pseuds/Seafea'>Seafea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Coddling, Family Issues, Headcanon For As of Yet Unrevealed Character, Headcanon Golden Bangle Sister, Not Romance, Original Character(s), Will Probably Not Be Canon Compliant in the Future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seafea/pseuds/Seafea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Mao Mao's sisters happens upon him while she's on a mission of her own. Unlike their father, she clearly loves Mao Mao. But this is just as equal a problem to him as is his father is. For her love for him threatens to end all of Mao Mao's hopes and dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kanshi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A huntress crouched in the bushes, silently observing a monster from afar. The monster that she was keeping an eye on was a large, purple sauropod with growths from its body that looked like fruit trees. If one got close enough, they could pick a fruit from these growths and eat it. They would be fully paralyzed from the venom stored inside those fruits a few minutes later, though. And then the monster’s snack.</p><p>This monster, was not the huntress’s prey. She had no interest in hunting it. It wasn’t a threat to anyone right now, and it wouldn’t even put of an inkling of a fight for her. It would literally be a waste of her time to fight it. But still, she needed to stalk it. Stalking this monster was the only way that she could find her real prey. </p><p>Patience was the key to this hunt. Her prey was very selective about its own prey. As deadly as it was, it was also cautious. When hunting large monsters, it would only pick a target that it knew was completely alone. Then it would strike so fast that it and its prey would be gone in the blink of an eye. Deadly if it happens to make its prey an unsuspecting traveler. </p><p>Rumors of monsters and caravans disappearing without a trace were all that she needed to confirm this particular monster’s presence in the area. She then began to hunt for the nearest fruit bearing sauropod, as it was her targets favorite prey. It found the venom to be quite tasty, apparently. And then she waited.</p><p>She had been waiting for about three days now. She was patient. She hadn’t broken focus for a single second. That single second was all her target monster needed to strike. She figured that she could go maybe one more day without sleeping before she would lose focus. So, if it didn’t strike tonight, then she would give up the hunt to get some rest.</p><p>A noise made her snap to attention. She turned her head to the bushes and saw someone come out of them. It was a small kitten. Just a little over half her height from the looks of it. What was he doing all the way out here? Probably lost. While he didn’t risk deterring her prey from coming out of hiding, he didn’t give off any semblance of threatening aura at all, his appearance near the fruit sauropod presented an issue for her.</p><p>If she revealed herself to save him, then she would definitely cause her prey to find a different target if it was in the area. She really wanted to save this kitten, but couldn’t risk making her days of stalking for nothing. Besides, he still had time to get away before it noticed him. </p><p>But no, the kitten was actively trying to get the sauropod’s attention by waving some sort of yellow stick around. She grabbed a fistful of grass from the bush she was sitting in, and resisted every instinct she had to leap out. </p><p>
  <i>What does that dumb kitten think he’s doing? Does he have a death wish? I can’t save him! It’ll ruin my hunt. But, what kind of hero would I be if I just let him get eaten like that? Ugh, what would dad say?</i>
</p><p>She mimicked her father’s voice inside of her head. <i>When faced with a tough choice where you can’t save everyone, pick the many over the few.</i></p><p>Right. If she chose to come out of hiding and save this kitten, then she wouldn’t be able to find her target. Her target would be free to attack more travelers then. And if the monster ate him, and no one stopped it, then that would show her target that it was alone and probably coax it into striking. She hated herself for this, but it would benefit more if she did not do anything here. </p><p>
  <i>Sorry kitten, I really hate to do this. But it’s really your own fault for antagonizing it like…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Wait…That kitten…It’s…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>MAO MAO?!</i>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>Mao Mao needed a workout to keep his skills sharp. And it just so happens he found a practical target. King Snugglemane had been looking out of his telescope last week and sported the sauropod dangerously close to Pureheart Valley. He had complained to the sheriff’s department that he couldn’t sleep soundly at night knowing such a perversion of fruit was this close to the Valley.</p><p>So he took Badgerclops and Adorabat with him into the forest on a monster slaying mission. They formulated their plan was they walked through the forest. Mao Mao surmised that he would charge in first, getting the monster’s attention. Then Badgerclops would be free to lay down suppressing fire with his laser arm. Adorabat would then blind it with a flurry of smoke bombs. That would finally allow Mao Mao to go in for the kill. </p><p>They all agreed, and split up to get into position. Mao Mao took a minute to pump himself up. Fighting this monster would likely not be a challenge for him, especially since he had his friends to back him up. Normally he’d lament this turning out to be such an easy fight. But the fact that taking out such large beasts came easy to him made him feel a sense of pride and growth. </p><p>Fighting monsters was easy. That meant that protecting people was easy. That made Mao Mao an even greater hero! He thought back to the days in which it was just him and Bao Bao. There had been times where he would have been too scared to even move in the presence of a monster. How long ago those days seemed now. </p><p>The sauropod growled loudly. It must have smelled him. Time for him to put his plan into action. With Geraldine gripped tightly, Mao Mao leapt out of the bushes and shouted to get the monster’s attention. </p><p>The sauropod whipped its head around and snapped its jaw to try and eat him. Mao Mao just grinned and flipped to the side. Such an attack had left its neck exposed. Mao Mao could deal a mortal blow right now and…</p><p>All trains of thought were cut off by the sound of a loud feminine hiss. It came from two hundred meters away. The next sound that Mao Mao heard was the sound of something clearing those two hundred meters in an instant like a bullet in the wind. </p><p>Mao Mao barely had time to register what was going on. One second, it was only Mao Mao and the sauropod in his sight. Then in the blink of an eye, a new, female, figure twice his size appeared between the two of them. She generated a force so strong from her movement that Mao Mao nearly lost his balance and hold of Geraldine. Yet she herself struck a defensive position that showed complete control of her body.</p><p><b>“ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE!”</b> The newcomer shouted. She circled her arms and brought her wrists together above her head. The golden bangles she wore shone with a brilliant radiance. She crossed her arms across her torso while still keeping the bangles in contact with each other. <b>“DIVINE AURA OF SAFETY!”</b></p><p>Everything then happened so fast that it memorized Mao Mao. Golden light exploded from the woman. A sensation of warmth and security overcame Mao Mao. All around the two of them, a magical force erupted. A magical force that was the ultimate defensive technique, for it could only be used to defend someone. </p><p>Great caution had to be used with this technique. The magical energy it generated would indiscriminately destroy everything it touched that wasn’t the user or the ones they wished to protect. If the user was not careful, there would be unintended casualties. Friend and foe alike were at the risk of ending up like the fruit bearing sauropod, which was dissolved in the blink of an eye. </p><p>Mao Mao knew everything about this technique, for he knew very well the weapons that generated it. He knew the weapons because he very much knew the wielder. </p><p>“K-Kanshi?!” Mao Mao shouted in astonishment. He looked up at the taller cat, who was panting and looking back down at him. The area they were in had completely changed. It was now but a small crater devoid of any life, save for them. This made Mao Mao realize that something could have just gone greatly wrong.</p><p>“BADGERCLOPS! ADORABAT!” Mao Mao darted to where the crater ended, and the forest began again. He hopped desperately that neither of them had been close enough to have been caught within the blast. </p><p>His hopes were, thankfully, validated when he saw his two friends standing just beyond the crater, looking upon the scene with a mixture of shock and awe.</p><p>“THAT WAS SO COOL!” Adorabat shouted.</p><p>“What…just happened?” Badgerclops asked with far more concern and confusion in his voice. </p><p>Before Mao Mao could answer, he was suddenly snatched up. Kanshi held him close to her body, breathing heavily and trembling.</p><p>“Oh my god Mao Mao you’re safe now what are you doing out here what were you thinking you could have been killed why aren’t you home it’s ok I protected you I’ll make sure you get back home safely in no time and…” Kanshi talked at a thousand miles per second, dumping all of her thoughts out at once. Far faster than Mao Mao could even process them. </p><p>“Oh my god Ms., you were so amazing!” Adorabat excitedly praised Kanshi, flying in to get a better look at her and meet her up close.</p><p>“GET BACK!” Kanshi shouted as she jumped back a step. She moved Mao Mao away from the two of them and her bangles began to glow. </p><p>“Wow, wow, Kanshi, calm down!” Mao Mao cried. He broke free of the taller cat’s grip and stood between her and his friends, holding his arms out defensively. “These are my friends, Badgerclops and Adorabat. Guys, this is Kanshi, my sister.”</p><p>Something then immediately clicked insider of Mao Mao’s head. He realized he had turned his back to Kanshi to introduce her to his friends. His eyes widened with panic as he tightly clutched his cape against his back and turned to face his sister again.</p><p>“Kanshi, what are you doing all the way out here anyway?” Mao Mao demanded to know. “And why did you just fire off the Divine Aura of Safety like that?! Not only did you nearly kill my friends with it…”</p><p>“Wait what, kill?” Badgerclops attempted to interject. He was not ok with that part. “We could have been killed?” </p><p>“But it was completely unnecessary! That monster had foolishly left itself vulnerable to me and I could have felled it myself in…” Mao Mao was once again cut off by his sister. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around him. When she leaned her head on his shoulder, Mao Mao once again pulled his cape as tightly against his back as possible. </p><p>“Shhh, it’s ok,” Kanshi cooed. “I know you’re scared, Mao Mao. It’s ok. I’ve still got some business to take care of here. I’ll make a safe place for you to stay, then I’ll take you back home when I’m all done.”</p><p>“I’m not scared!” Mao Mao insisted. “And I’m not going anywhere! I have a duty here and I can’t leave!” He tried to push Kanshi off of him, but she wasn’t budging. “You can get up now.”</p><p>“I…actually can’t.” Kanshi admitted. “I’m, kind of struggling to stay awake right now.” </p><p>“What?! I know the Divine Aura of Safety is a physically demanding technique, but I’ve seen you use it and then run dad’s entire death course forwards and backwards.” </p><p>“I haven’t slept in four days.” Kanshi was barely keeping her eyes open. “Don’t worry Mao Mao, just <i>yawn</i> just stay here by my side and nothing will hurt you. I’ll be up in an hour or…twelve…” Kanshi collapsed and fell asleep on Mao Mao.</p><p>Groaning, Mao Mao pushed her off of him. He was so frustrated that he considered leaving at that exact moment, just so Kanshi wouldn’t know where he was. But he quickly pushed that thought out of his head. Kanshi was his sister. Heroes don’t abandon anyone, especially family. And she would probably destroy the entire valley looking for him if she woke up and he wasn’t there. </p><p>“Help me get her back to the sheriff’s department.” Mao Mao instructed as he started to lift Kanshi’s head up. Badgerclops obliged and lifted her by the legs.</p><p>“Your big sister is so amazing, Mao Mao!’ Adorabat mused with sparkles in her eyes. </p><p>“We’re from the same litter, actually,” Mao Mao muttered out of the corner of his mouth. “But yeah, Kanshi is pretty awesome.”</p><p>“Is there um, anything you want to tell us though?” Badgerclops asked. “You’ve kind of been hold your cape weird ever since you saw her.”</p><p>“Is she completely out cold?” Mao Mao asked.</p><p>“Let me check.” Adorabat bashed her peg leg against Kanshi’s head. She didn’t react in the slightest. “Yep, she’s asleep.” </p><p>“Don’t kick my sister!” Mao Mao scolded. He took a deep breath and sighed. “But alright, I’ll tell you, because it’s important. Under no circumstances can Kanshi find out what happened to my tail. Understand?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so I feel I should address something that might get on people's minds.</p><p>Mao Mao's comment that he's from the same litter as the rest of his sisters. In Consolation Prize, they seem to be much older than him. For the sake of this story, I chalk that up to Mao Mao's perception of them. Mao Mao has on multiple occasions been show to be an unreliable narrator in flashbacks, often times letting his emotions get in the way of how he views and presents the story. So in Consolation Prize, when his sisters appear to be old than him, I see it as Mao Mao seeing his sisters as his idols, someone who he looks up to. And thus, he remembers them as greater and more mature than they actually were at the time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanshi walked through the jungle with Mao Mao close by her side. She was ever vigilant, keeping eye on everywhere at once for threats. It was one thing to stay alert for your own sake, but now Kanshi had someone to protect. Someone very important to her.</p><p>That was ok though, because Kanshi excelled at protecting others. It was one of the reasons why their father had given her The Golden Bangles of Impenetrable Defense. She could have just as easily mastered The Golden Scarf of Air Walking with her honed speed and reflexes. Or even The Golden Eye Contacts of Beyond Vision with her keen perception. </p><p>But her father, the great Shin Mao, recognized why the Bangles would be the perfect fit for Kanshi. He explained the weapons weren’t meant to further enhance what her and her sisters were already good at. Instead, they were meant to allow the to work in sync with what drove her to become a hero worthy of his legacy.</p><p>“Brunhilde has the power and fury to strike down any foe without hesitation.” Her father explained to her when asked why she was chosen to receive the Bangles. “That is why I bestowed her with The Golden Spear of Unimpeded Strike. Minori acts on her instincts and never questions herself for a second. That is why she would make the best use of The Golden Scarf of Air Walking. And you posses the heart and courage to defend anyone who cannot defend themselves. That is why I have you your Bangles, Kanshi.”</p><p>She was the hero would could protect anyone. That is what she built herself to be. And right by her side was the one who needed who protection the most.</p><p>“You’re so cool Kanshi!” Mao Mao excitedly said as he walked by her side. “You’re the greatest hero ever.”</p><p>“Really?” Kanshi smiled. “You’re mistaking me for dad now?” </p><p>“You’re even better!” Mao Mao insisted. He spotted a monster through the trees. “I bet you should take that monster down faster than he ever could.”</p><p>“I mean, probably,” Kanshi nodded. “But we have to get home. We shouldn’t…”</p><p>“Please?” Mao Mao looked up at her, wide eyed. </p><p>“Oh alright,” Kanshi sighed with a smile. “But after this we’re getting you straight home, ok?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Mao Mao excitedly braced himself and looked at the monster. Kanshi bent her knees and sprung from the ground towards it. While she was still in the air, she swung her body around and kicked it in the head so hard that the monster exploded. </p><p>“And done!” Kanshi stood up, not even breaking sweat. She looked back to her brother with a confident, heroic grin. “How was that, Mao Mao?” </p><p>“YEAH!” Mao Mao cried in excitement! “You’re the coolest! You’re so awesome! You’re…” Mao Mao spoke no more.  In the time it took Kanshi to blink her eyes, Mao Mao was gone. All she saw was a brief blur that had took him. </p><p>It rained. Still in shock, Kanshi turned around to see her family standing around a memorial stone, for there was no body. From where she stood, she could see the inscription.</p><p>
  <i>In Memory of Mao Mao Mao. No one could protect him.</i>
</p><p>Overcome by emotions, Kanshi rushed to the lair of the beast. Her heart was on fire with anger. There would be nothing left when she was through. But no matter what she did, no matter what inferno she sent this vile creature too, it would not matter. Even when it died, it would have still won. It took Mao Mao away from her, and he would never come back.</p><p>Because she couldn’t protect him…</p><p>~~~</p><p>Kanshi’s eyes shot up and she bolted upright. She panted heavily and wiped the sweat from her matted fur. A night terror, that’s all it was. Nothing but her fears trying to overcome her. Mao Mao was still alive. </p><p>Mao Mao!</p><p>She looked all around her, trying to locate her brother. It should have been easy. She knew she told him to stay by her side before she passed out. But taking inventory of her surroundings, she wasn’t in the forest anymore. In fact, she seemed to be in civilization now. Which Kanshi found odd, because she could have sworn that the nearest town was two days walk by foot.</p><p>The building she was in seemed small and cozy. Quaint and homely. Kanshi had been laid to rest on a couch. One that clearly had seen lots of use, judging by the indentation in one of the cushions. </p><p>Taking one look around was all that was needed for Kanshi to see that this place was inhabited by her brother. No one else she knew would have this level of organization. The entire building gave off the same aura as his room back home did. Mao Mao had made a home for himself here. But, then how long had he been away from home?</p><p>The next question that went on Kanshi’s mind was: Where was here? She walked over to the window and had to kneel down to actually look outside it. The house they were in was on a hill overlooking a city from far above. Really far above. Or no, it was just a city of small people. The most noticeable thing was the giant crystal heart she could see on top of a castle. </p><p>Danger assessment: Little to none. Whenever she was, Kanshi was sure that it was safe as far as she could tell. This was good for now. But she still didn’t like the idea of her little brother being away from home. If he was with her, her father, or one of their sisters, then she would at least know that he would be one hundred percent safe. </p><p>Which she couldn’t be assured of right now because she still had no idea where Mao Mao was. The quaint, peaceful atmosphere of this house was doing a lot to calm her nerves. But she couldn’t rest easy not knowing whether or not he was safe. </p><p>“Ms. Kanshi!” A tiny gasp got Kanshi’s attention. She turned around to see the small blue bat that was with her brother flying towards her. “You’re awake!”</p><p>“Oh, hello there little one,” Kanshi bent down instinctively to get on eye level with her. But this proved to be pointless, as she could fly to whatever eye level she wanted to be at. “Would you mind telling me where we’re at right now?”</p><p>“We’re in the Sheriffs Department!” Adorabat excitedly explained, flying all around Kanshi and looking at her from every angle that she could. “Your brother is the sheriff of The Pure Heart Valley! And I’m his deputy! He’s training me to be a hero just like him!”</p><p>“Is that so?” Kanshi had mixed feeling about what she was hearing from Adorabat. “Well I’m sure that he is teaching you well. Speaking of which, do you know where my brother is?”</p><p>“Oh he’s out on the balcony meditating! Come on, follow me!” Adorabat eagerly flew in a couple of spirals around Kanshi and then towards the balcony. </p><p>True to her word, Kanshi found Mao Mao out on that balcony. He looked like he was in deep mediation, sitting with his legs crossed and eyes closed. He also had a new addition to his usual wardrobe.</p><p>“Oh there you are Mao Mao,” Kanshi said, snapping Mao Mao out of his meditative state. “Nice pants.”</p><p>“Oh uh, hi Kanshi,” Mao Mao stood up and pulled his pants up with him. They were ill fitting, because he had grabbed the first pair he found from King Snugglemane’s drawer. With his permission of course, he would never steal like a filthy thief. “Glad to see you’re awake.”</p><p>“How long was I asleep for?” </p><p>“A day an a half,” Mao Mao crossed his arms. “Now what was that you said to me before you passed out? Four days without sleep? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!” Mao Mao opened his mouth wide to shout and flailed his arms while he did so. “I had to force feed you in your sleep because I’m sure you had starved and dehydrated yourself too!”</p><p>“I had an important mission I needed to focus on!” Kanshi protested with a blush.</p><p>“That excuse doesn’t work on dad and it won’t work on me either!” Mao Mao stamped his foot onto the wood. “You always go way too hard on everything you do! You neglect yourself in pursuit of your goals! I have problems getting Adorabat to go to bed on time, but I expect to have to lecture her about the importance of sleep! Not my same-age sister!”</p><p>“A hero never sleeps.” Adorabat declared with a playful serious voice.</p><p>“A hero always makes sure to get eight full hours of sleep every night!” Mao Mao pointed his finger sternly at Adorabat. </p><p>“But Ms. Kanshi goes without sleep. And she’s a great hero.”</p><p>“KANSHI PASSED OUT FOR OVER A DAY BECAUSE OF THAT!” Mao Mao inhaled deeply and calmed himself down. “But otherwise, yeah, she is a great hero. One of the best actually.”</p><p>“Oh shut it,” Kanshi was blushing even more now. She playfully punched her younger brother in the arm. Though he felt it a lot harder than she intended. “I’m nowhere near that good. I bet I’m not even your favorite sister.”</p><p>“I don’t play favorites,” Mao Mao rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “But, if I were to make a list ranking all of you, you might be somewhere close to the top.”</p><p>“This isn’t going how I thought it would,” Badgerclops commented as he came onto the balcony, shoving handfuls of cheese puffs into his mouth from a bowl he was carrying. “I always thought your sisters would treat you more like your dad would.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Adorabat agreed. “Ms. Kanshi seems super nice and not a big jerk at all.” </p><p>“Actually,” Badgerclops stopped eating for a second. “This is the first time I’ve actually met any of your sisters. I’ve only heard you talk about them before.”</p><p>“Kanshi and I have been close since we were kittens,” Mao Mao’s face and tone suggested that he was speaking with fondness. “I actually owe a lot of my knowledge of the fundamentals of self-defense to her.”</p><p>“You’re underselling it,” Kanshi laughed as she locked Mao Mao between her arm. “I seem to remember you always being the first one I saw whenever I got home from a heroic venture. And a certain someone begging me not to go out and leave on my own.”</p><p>Mao Mao’s eyes widened and he coughed. “Ah-hem. Well, I was, much younger back then and less mature. But I’ve grown since then. As these two can attest, I am a pillar of maturity now,”</p><p>“Eh,” Badgerclops made a so-so motion with his hand. </p><p>“TRAITOR!” Mao Mao shouted. </p><p>“So Ms. Kanshi is a hero just as great as you, Mao Mao?” Adorabat got stars in her eyes as she stared at the older woman. </p><p>“Oh, I am nowhere near as great as her,” Mao Mao humbled himself. “In fact, she’s who I’m striving to be like,” </p><p>“You’re wanting to be better? But you’re already so great!”</p><p>“While that is definitely true, Adorabat, you have to understand something important. A true hero will never be satisfied with where they currently are. They’ll always seek to keep improving themselves. If they don’t keep going up, then they’ll go down. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Well, looks like someone’s quoting dad.” Kanshi grinned slyly.</p><p>“He’s JUST got a LOT of wisdom from all of his years being a hero,” Mao Mao rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>“I’ve never seen you talk like this before dude,” Badgerclops pointed out. “About yourself, or another person. Just how great a hero is your sister?”</p><p>“Mere words cannot describe just how great Kanshi is,” Mao Mao bent down for dramatic effect as he spoke. Kanshi grinned in amusement at the praise she was getting from her brother. “From the lands we hail from, she is known as The Unyielding Shield. For when she sets her mind to defend something, absolutely nothing will break her. In neither body no spirit will she ever fall. She once defended a village from a conquering army, by herself. Not one of the 50,000 soldiers even saw the village.”</p><p>“You’re over exaggerating,” Kanshi laughed. “There were only 8,000 troops. And I stood at the gates of the village, so I’m pretty sure they all saw it.”</p><p>“THAT IS SO COOL!” Adorabat cried. “How do you do it?”</p><p>“Well I’d like to say it’s because of my years of training. But I wouldn’t be nearly the hero I am without these,” Kanshi held her wrists up, showing off her Golden Bangles. “A gift dad gave me when my sisters and I passed our hero trials.”</p><p>“Oh, you mean the ceremony where Mao Mao’s dad gave him Geraldine?” Adorabat asked.</p><p>“Geraldine?” Kanshi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“My sword,” Mao Mao interjected quickly. “You saw me using her the other day with the monster. Or at least, I hope you did.”</p><p>“These Golden Bangles create an impenetrable barrier around my body so long as I show a heroes unyielding spirit. Thanks to Alexander, I can worry not about myself, and instead protect others who need it.”</p><p>“Wow, wow,” Badgerclops spoke up. “Alexander? You named your bangles?”</p><p>“All great weapons have a name,” Mao Mao and Kanshi told Badgerclops at the same time, to which he groaned.</p><p>“In fact,” Mao Mao crossed his arms and turned to Kanshi, pride in his face. “I think that you’d be proud of me. I’ve actually taken up your style of heroing. Recently, I’ve become sworn protector of this Legendary Pure Heart Valley.” </p><p>“So I’ve heard,” Kanshi bent down to get on eye level with her brother. “Mao Mao. I want you to come home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Took way too long to get this out, I'm sorry. I am a very slow writer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mao Mao took a step back in shock at what Kanshi had just said to him. He was completely speechless. Adorabat and Badgerclops were equally as shocked. And Kanshi just sat at her knees, looking him straight in the eye with a look that said that she was in fact serious about what she had said. </p><p>“W-wha-what?” Mao Mao snapped. Kanshi’s declaration had caught him off guard. “Y-You, you can’t just…” He growled and balled his fists. “You can’t just come here and tell me I have to leave!” </p><p>“Mao Mao this forest is surrounded by dangerous monsters!” Kanshi stood up and looked down authoritatively at her brother. “And there doesn’t seem to be anything protecting it!”</p><p>“This is something protecting it.” Mao Mao argued with an offended glare in his eye. “Badgerclops, Adorabat, and I! We fight those monster’s regularly! And we have no problems slaying any of them!”</p><p>“Yeah, and the smaller ones I even get to eviscerate!” Adorabat excitedly added to Mao Mao’s argument, a spark in her eye as she said the word eviscerate.</p><p>“But how long until you get hurt?!" Kanshi retorted, not breaking her position. “I don’t know what’s in these lands! I don’t know if even I can deal with everything!”</p><p>“Everything in Pure Heart Valley would be a cakewalk for you to defeat! You shouldn’t have to worry about…”</p><p>“Mao Mao Mao you are going to come with me back home <i>for your own good</i>.” Kanshi crossed her arms and stook a steady stance. A look of fire burned in her eyes with glares that could pierce the heavens emanating from her pupils. </p><p>All at once, Mao Mao’s combative nature subsided. The height at which his sister towered over him seemed to increase exponentially. His ears folded. He focused intently to not have his legs shake in front of everyone. If he still had his tail underneath of the ill fitting trousers he wore to conceal its absence, said tail would be curled right now. He was once again a scared kitten under her.</p><p>“W-well then…” Mao Mao looked to the side and nervously as he spoke. “If that’s how you… then I guess. <i>Ahem</i> why did you even come here in the first place?” </p><p>The way Mao Mao just completely dropped his fight against Kanshi didn’t go unnoticed by Adorabat and Badgerclops. Their mouths were agape in astonishment at what they had just witnessed. Both looked to Kanshi with a small feeling on unease in them. </p><p>“A Vancet has been reported to have started hunting in the surrounding areas.” Kanshi’s tone softened to a hard factual one. Like her brother who had accepted it, Kanshi was able to see that he had been defeated and there was no need to continue the fight. </p><p>“A-a Vancet?” Mao Mao’s eyes widened to near horrified levels of shock. “But I thought those were just made up. There’s no way a monster that deadly and dangerous could actually exist.”</p><p>“It does.” Kanshi shook her head. “And there have been tell tale signs that its hunting grounds are near here. I’m attempting to hunt it first. That monster you picked a fight with the other day was actually one I was using as bait for it.”</p><p>“O-O-Oh, well then,” Mao Mao couldn’t force himself to keep eye contact with Kanshi. “You’re welcome to use the sheriff’s department as a base of operations for your hunt. You can keep sleeping on the couch if you want, or we could try and make a bed for you.”</p><p>“Perfect!” Kanshi’s tone and attitude completely changed. She stopped being so menacing and instead crouched down to bring Mao Mao into a tight hug. “I’ll stay here until my hunt is finished. That way I can be right by your side when I’m not looking for it. Then as soon as I’m done, we’re going right back home. Are we clear?”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Mao Mao mumbled, not returning the hug.</p><p>“Then it’s settled!’ Kanshi stood up and smiled. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to raid your fridge if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“I kind of do mind!” Badgerclops protested. “And she’s gone. Are you ok dude?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Mao Mao was barely audible. </p><p>“Hold on,” Badgerclops put his organic hand on Mao Mao’s shoulder. He held his robotic one up and cycled through a number of different extensions. He stopped when he cycled back to his hand, and then used it to slap Mao Mao hard in the face. “JUST WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!”</p><p>“OW!” Mao Mao jumped back and rubbed his face. “What was what?!”</p><p>“You know what the that I was talking about was! You just agreed to leave Pure Heart Valley because your sister said so.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Adorabat agreed. “You stopped arguing with her as soon as she gave you mean eyes!”</p><p>“You don’t understand, I couldn’t just say no to Kanshi! Especially after she makes a demand like that! It would be a foolish mistake not to listen to her.”</p><p>“A foolish mistake?” Badgerclops raised his good eyebrow.</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“To defy your sister.”</p><p>“Uh huh.” </p><p>“And stay Sheriff of the Pureheart Valley.”</p><p>“Well I…”</p><p>“So that you can uphold your sworn duty and become a legendary hero like you always dreamed of.”</p><p>“Ok now you’re just intentionally saying things to attack me directly.”</p><p>“Dude, what other way do you want me to put it?! This is what you are! This is what Mao Mao is! And then suddenly your sister walks in and tells you no, and you just listen to her!”</p><p>“I said you don’t understand!” Mao Mao snapped. “You just don’t understand! Kanshi’s not your sister! It’s not like I want to leave Pureheart Valley!”</p><p>“Then just tell her no!”</p><p>“I can’t!”</p><p>“Why not?” Adorabat asked. Her tone of voice was softer and calmer than the other two sheriffs’. While she was worried still, she was also curious. “Why can’t you tell Kanshi no?”</p><p>Mao Mao sighed and walked went to lean over the railing. “Ok, let me explain to you my relationship with Kanshi, maybe then you’ll both understand. And maybe you’ll also understand why if she ever sees you slap me like that, it’ll be the last mistake you ever make.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>When I was a kitten, I wanted nothing more than to be a great hero just like my father. All six of us did. So naturally, we all worked our hardest to be worthy of his legacy. My sisters were natural warriors from the start. Their raw talent was second to our father himself. As for me, I was, slightly less gifted than the rest of them. </p><p>Since there was six of us, it was understandable that our father couldn’t spend an equal amount of time training us all. So I wasn’t too frustrated whenever I would ask for my turn training with him, and he would say that Brunhilde needed additional instruction in armor use, or that Minori needed to hone her speed more. Or he just wanted to go and read. </p><p>But Kanshi would always make time for me. When she wasn’t training with dad, she would begin giving me lessons in his stead by teaching me what he had taught her. I learned at a much...slower pace than her. But her patience with me was seemingly infinite. </p><p>It was because of these lessons that we grew close. And they were also the reason I began to look up to Kanshi more than any of my other sisters. And as I watched her grow more and more into the amazing legendary hero she is today, I began to see her in my mind as a hero just as great as dad. If not even better.</p><p>Then came the day she had accomplished her first heroic deed. In hindsight, it wasn’t that impressive. All she did was scale a building fast enough to save a window washer from falling off of it. But to young me, it cemented something in my eyes. I no longer wanted to be a hero like dad. I still remember what I said to her when I got home. </p><p>“I love you Kanshi! Show me how to be a hero just like you!”</p><p>But as Kanshi advanced her training, the gap between our skill levels became increasingly wide. She was content with staying at where I should be and letting me go at a pace more fitting of me. For me, however, that simply was not good enough. Shamefully, I was a very naive kitten. I insisted on learning at her pace. </p><p>Unlike me, Kanshi seemed to understand that I could not handle her pace. She refused to teach me any of the more advanced and dangerous techniques and maneuvers that she learned with dad. This only served to frustrate me. So I attempted to try dad’s death course on my own. The second I set foot near it, Kanshi was there to stop me.</p><p>And that was the first time I had ever seen Kanshi angry with me. Not even apologizing made her less so. She gave me the harshest scolding I had ever received in my life up until that point. She only let up when I promised never to try something like that again. Sometimes I want to do the same to my younger self for crossing his fingers behind his back.</p><p>I thought if I could just do one thing that she did, then Kanshi would see that I could be a hero just like her. Kanshi still kept on teaching me how to be a hero. I paid close attention to her lessons and saw my opportunity. </p><p>Dad had her do an exercise where she scaled a waterfall downwards by jumping between rocks perturbing from it. Naturally she was able to do this with ease. Earlier that week, Kanshi had taught me how to jump from a higher ledge to a lower ledge. I had mastered that and could do it near flawlessly. So I had assumed I could do the same with the waterfall. </p><p>I snuck outside early in the morning to practice before I would show her that I could do it myself. I didn’t once stop to think about how dangerous might be. I just went head first to try it. I ran straight to the first rock and jumped to the second. I didn’t account for the fact that water makes rocks wet and slippery. So the second my foot touched that rock, I slipped and fell.</p><p>It was at that moment I understood what mortality mean. As I fell downwards, I understood that this was it. I understood that my death was certain. I had never felt such a feeling of hopelessness. There was no panic, no struggling, just realization that these would be my last few moments left in this world. </p><p>But obviously they weren’t. I had closed my eyes so that I wouldn’t see my demise coming. But it never came. I felt a heavy jolt, and the next thing I knew I was on the ground. When I opened my eyes again, what I saw was even more haunting than freefalling to my death.</p><p>I looked right up into Kanshi’s eyes. For the first time in my life, I saw her scared. She wasn’t simply just scared either. She was terrified. What I saw in Kanshi’s eyes was pure mortal fear. Even though I was the one who nearly had died, Kanshi looked as though her life was in danger. And that was the single most terrifying thing I had experienced in my life. </p><p>Then she broke down and began to cry into my chest. She kept me pinned down so that I could move away from her. I could only hear her say things like <i>You’re alive</i> and <i>I thought that I lost you</i>.</p><p>And after her fear and tears, then came her anger. When she had gotten off of me, she had become the angriest I had ever seen her. Even angrier than when I had attempted to run dad's death course. She scolded me nonstop after that. For what felt like hours on end. She made sure that I knew each and every way why I had done something stupid. How I not only nearly hurt myself, but everyone in our family with the news of my death. Finally, she said that from now on, I needed to do exactly what she said, for my own good.</p><p>And then, I totally didn’t cry. I totally didn’t burst down into tears. Nope. I said I was sorry and apologized like the mature cat I was. Yep. Nothing more to say about that. </p><p>Things changed between Kanshi and I after that. She had stopped training me. I don’t blame her now, but back then I was angry. When I demanded that she did again, she sternly crossed her arms and said no, and that it was <i>for my own good</i>. Her saying it like that, made me think back to that day on the waterfall. The fear in her eyes. I never asked again. </p><p>Kanshi began to insist that I stay inside whenever possible. Even around the house she would stick close to me, watching me. Whenever she wasn’t busy, she would play games with me. Safe board games that kept me sitting down. And when she was busy, or had to leave for hero training or work, she had gotten one of our other sisters to watch me. Some were more obvious about it than others. Brunhilde always just sat close to me, reading without saying a word. But if I couldn’t see anyone around me, but always felt like I was being watched, then I knew she had gotten Adelaide to do it. </p><p>Whenever I did leave the house, Kanshi would, without exception, be with me. Sometimes she would make the excuse that she needed to go out to wherever I happened to be going. Other times, she just insisted that she come along with me. The only time I ever asked her not to come out with me was the first time she physically forced me to stay home. I considered sneaking out, but she had told me I was to stay in my room <i>for my own good</i>. Even going near my window made me think about how terrified she had been. I never denied her escort after that. </p><p>With all of her smothering, I thought Kanshi was going to make my life worse. It turned out to be the opposite. After that day on the waterfall, I never got hurt ever again. I never even scraped my knee anymore. Kanshi always made sure we had something fun to do together. I had felt even closer to her than when she was training me. And because she was always shadowing me when I went into town, the delinquents who used to make fun of me for my height avoided me at all costs.</p><p>I realized that my life had gotten so much better because I listened to Kanshi. When I didn’t listen to Kanshi was when I had slipped on the waterfall. When I didn’t listen to Kanshi was when I instilled that fear in her eyes. I physically couldn’t say no to her now. I couldn’t even leave the house without her anymore. My dad or one of my other sisters helped, but it still didn’t feel right without Kanshi. </p><p>But then came the time when Kanshi had to leave. She had completed her training and it was time for her to be a full-fledged hero. And yes, like she said, I did beg her not to go. I am not proud of myself back then. But when she did leave, it became the wakeup call I needed. </p><p>I realized that I had become dependent on Kanshi. I had let that dependence come between me and my dream of being a legendary hero among the ranks of the rest of my family. Even though my legs were still shaking at the time as they carried me out the door without my sister; and my stomach felt so wretched that it threatened to never keep anything down ever again; I forced myself to begin my own journey. </p><p>~~~</p><p>“Even though I did break my dependence on her,” Mao Mao stood up and turned back to face his friends, who had been listening intently to his story. “I still can’t fathom the thought of disobeying Kanshi. The second she said those words again, <i>for my own good</i>, the waterfall came back to my head.” He squinted his eyes tightly and turned away in shame. “I know, it’s pathetic! I call myself a hero and I can’t even bring myself to tell my same-aged sister no!”</p><p>“No dude, it’s ok.” Badgerclops put his hand on Mao Mao’s shoulder sympathetically. “I actually get it now.”</p><p>“Y-you do?” Mao Mao looked over his shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah man,” Badgerclops gave Mao Mao a reassuring smile. Adorabat joined in and nuzzled up against his cheek. </p><p>“But I still don’t want to leave Pure Heart Valley!” Mao Mao gripped the rail tightly. “I’m not the kitten I was back then! Kanshi just doesn’t see it!”</p><p>“Well maybe we just have to show her that you’re perfectly fine here.” Adorabat suggested.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Turns out you write a lot when you're quarantined with insomnia</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If you are to be staying in Pure Heart Valley,” Mao Mao explained to Kanshi as he, Badgerclops, and Adorabat led her on a tour of the town. “Then I think it is essential for you to become familiar with your surroundings. That way you can utilize them to the best of your abilities.”</p><p>“While that’s a good idea in principal.” Kanshi was looking around the entire city, finding it a little uncomfortable that she stood above most doorways. “I won’t be spending much time in this town. I’ll be out in the woods most of the time on my hunt. Hopefully I’ll be able to finish it within the next two weeks.”</p><p>“And about that,” Mao Mao looked up at Kanshi. “I will not have a repeat of the state I found you in. You are to return regularly to the sheriff’s department to eat, drink, and most importantly, sleep. We have no problem setting the table for you, and will even make a bigger bed if the couch isn’t big enough.”</p><p>“I can’t just abandon my hunt every night.” Kanshi protested. “It would be pointless then. I need to lie in wait at all times, because it could strike in an instant. If I come back to base every night then there are long periods of time where my prey could strike and I wouldn’t be there to strike back.”</p><p>Mao Mao growled. “Two days and two nights, maximum.” He conceded. “Followed by an entire day’s break. And you are to bring a canteen full of water to make sure you stay hydrated.”</p><p>“Fine,” </p><p>“Is it just me, or is the way they talk to each other completely different from how they were yesterday?” Adorabat whispered to Badgerclops.</p><p>“I think when it’s not about Mao Mao’s safety, Kanshi’s a lot less harsh on him,” Badgerclops whispered back. “I’d actually find it funny if Kanshi wasn’t so scary when it does.”</p><p>“Now that that’s settled,” Mao Mao fake coughed. “Pure Heart Valley is a relatively safe and quiet community. A vast majority of its citizens are quiet, happy-go-lucky folk that would prefer to avoid conflict rather than start it.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Badgerclops added in. “And most of them are so short that even Mao Mao gets to feel tall now.” Kanshi smirked at this comment, but Mao Mao was clearly not amused. He clenched his fists and nearly stamped his foot in anger, but calmed down quickly.</p><p>“Conflicts between citizens here are few,” Mao Mao went on as if Badgerclops didn’t even make that comment. “And the ones that are…” As if on a cue, the entire group of four heard a crash. Kanshi took a defensive stance, but Mao Mao just held his hand up with a confident smirk on his face. </p><p>Several more crashes were heard from a building above them, followed by china breaking. Then a loud splash and a toilet flushing. Mao Mao closed his eyes and traced a line with his hand. He followed his imaginary line to the nearest sewer lid. He waited for another second, then held up three fingers. Then two. Then one. After the last finger counted down, he extended his arm and held it over the sewer lid.</p><p>The sewer lid flipped open a moment later after Mao Mao’s arm was in position. A pink blur erupted from it faster than the untrained eye could keep up with. It zoomed by Mao Mao’s hand on the ascent. But on the descent, Mao Mao, without even looking, closed his hand and caught its source by the neck.</p><p>“Is entirely predictable,” Mao Mao grinned confidently. </p><p>Pinkie was the source. The pink rhino had a look of shock and confusion on his face while trying to figure out how his perfect escape plan was thwarted. In his arms were several large wheels of cheese. Poking out of the cheese’s holes were several mice. Upon the realization that he had been apprehended by the sheriff, Pinkie threw the cheese on the ground.</p><p>“RUN MY MINIONS!” Pinkie shouted while the mice scattered in every direction from the cheese. “YOUR KING COMMANDS YOU!”</p><p>“Pinkie,” Badgerclops put his hand to the bridge of his nose. “Just what the heck do you think you’re doing this time?”</p><p>“I’m the Rat King.” Pinkie hissed. “I will rule this town and command all of the cheese for my loyal rat minions.”</p><p>“Ok first off dude, those were mice, not rats.”</p><p>“WHAT?! I’VE BEEN BETRAYED!”</p><p>“Secondly, just stealing and disturbing the peace like that is enough for me to arrest you, like usual. But some crimes,” Badgerclops looked at the soggy, dirty cheese that had been thrown on the floor. With tears of grief in his eyes, he turned his mechanical hand into a laser and aimed it at Pinkie. It hummed as it charged up. “Are too heinous to be forgiven.” 	</p><p>“Do it!” Pinkie grinned and stuck his head towards Badgerclop’s laser. “I dare you. Go on, you won’t.”</p><p>“Oh, he will.” Adorabat landed on Badgerclops laser arm and scowled back at Pinkie. “He won’t hesitate. But if you’re so sure he won’t, then take that bet. Are you feeling lucky, punk? ARE YOU WILLING TO BET YOUR LIFE?!”</p><p>“Go on and do it,” Pinkie quipped back. “Shoot me now and I’ll become more powerful then you can handle!”</p><p>“Wow ok,” Badgerclop’s laser powered down and turned back into a hand. “Both of you are at a ten right now, and I’m going to need you to take it down to about a six, ok?”</p><p>“That’s enough out of all three of you,” Mao Mao narrowed his eyes and held Pinkie up. “Pinkie, I’m busy today and you smell too much like sewage for me to want to deal with you for any extended period of time. So, I’m just going to let you off with a warning this time. But that means it’ll be twice as bad if I do end up catching you again soon, understood.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Pinkie crossed his arms and pouted. Mao Mao suddenly lifted him up and bowled him down an ally, knocking over two of three trash cans. “Ha! Joke’s on you, you didn’t get a strike!” </p><p>
  <i>BZZZZAAAAPPPPPP!!!!!!</i>
</p><p>“…only a spare.” Pinkie’s words didn’t stop Badgerclops from having a proud smirk on his face as his laser arm turned back into a hand again.</p><p>“So that’s normal around here,” Kanshi asked, finding herself both entertained and disturbed by that entire display.</p><p>“Well I’ll admit that some of the Sweetie Pies here are rather eccentric, but Pinkie is by far the worst. Pure Heart Valley is by far a quit, peaceful, and safe town.”</p><p>“I see,” Kanshi put her hands her hips and raised an eyebrow. </p><p>~~~</p><p>“In addition to my friends and I, Pure Heart Valley’s peacefulness is upheld by its powerful monarch.” Mao Mao had led the tour of Pure Heart Valley into the throne room to introduce the king to his sister. His hope was that just like with their father, the king’s small stature would render Kanshi underwhelmed by the valley. “His Majesty King Snugglemane XXV.” </p><p>“Oh, oh, what’s this?” The king, who had been lazing on his throne, too busy eating sweets to notice his audience, sat up. “Someone saying my full name respectfully? Oh sheriff. Still sporting my trousers I see. To what do you owe the pleasure of my presence? Oh, I see you have a guest. Who is this um…” The king started to trail off. “Rather large…feline…woman…”</p><p>“Your Majesty,” Mao Mao started to speak quickly. “This is Kanshi. She is my <i>sister</i>.” Mao Mao made sure to put extra emphasis the word sister. </p><p>“Oh, yes, your sister, of course she is,” King Snugglemane talked fast and gave a nervous laugh to usher in the new subject. “I certainly do see the family resemblance now that it has been brought to my attention. Well I welcome you to the Pure Heart Valley. As your brother has informed you, I am its fabulous ruler, King Snugglemane. But you may address me as your majesty or something equally as honorific.”</p><p>“I am honored to be in your presence, your majesty,” Kanshi respectfully got down on one knee and bowed. “And impressed by your unfathomable beauty. I thank you for allowing me respite in your fine kingdom while I undertake my hunt,”</p><p>“Well, yes, quite.” King Snugglemane blushed and giggled. Kanshi’s royal flattering was clearly working on him. “I must say that you are already much more splendid than that ghastly brute of a father you both share.”</p><p>Kanshi looked up and scowled, causing the king to recoil in fright. “Don’t talk about the great Shin Mao like that.” Then she widened her eyes and took in the secondary meaning of the kings words. She stood up and turned to her bother. “Wait, dad’s met him? That means he’s been here? That he knows where you are?”</p><p>“Well, um, of course,” Mao Mao was confused by this statement. “I write letters to mom every couple of months. It’s common knowledge that I’ve been living here. I’m actually surprised that me being here is so surprising to you.”</p><p>Kanshi balled up her fist. She was angry at something. But she was looking up and to the sky. Her anger wasn’t directed at anybody in this room. But it was anger that was very much real. </p><p>“There are glowing balls of firing in here getting stronger,” Camille the magic technician rushed into the throne room, holding a sack. “That means some youngins must have some deep seeded issues manifesting in anger. That means I can test my new emotional resolution bombs!” Without hesitation, Camille took an orb out of her sack and threw it towards the throne.</p><p>“Camille no!” Mao Mao shouted. But it was too late to stop it. He reached for Geraldine, but by the time he put his hand on her hilt, the bomb was near them. Kanshi had already gotten between it and Mao Mao, moving seemingly instantly. </p><p>And then, jelly. Everyone was covered in purple jelly. Kanshi had already picked up Camille by the neck and was prepared to being strangling her for attempting to do something harmful to her brother. But when she realized she was covered in jelly, she stopped in pure confusion.</p><p>“Oh my, that isn’t right.” Camille seemed to pay no attention to the fact that her head could be crushed like a grape in any second. “What went wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing, as far as I care,” Badgerclops was licking as much of the jelly off of himself as he could. </p><p>Honey silently walked in the room. In one hand, she had a whole load of towels, as if she was expecting this. In the other, she held a glowing sandwich.  </p><p>“I must have mixed up my experiment and lunch again,” Camille sighed, then cackled like an evil witch. Honey wordlessly disturbed the towels to everyone covered in jelly while Camille laughed. She held back Kanshi’s towel, making it clear that she would trade it for her mentor. The large cat sighed, dropped Camille to the floor, and took the towel from Honey.</p><p>“Well that was certainly more excitement than I needed for the day,” The king commented, trying to wipe all of the jelly off of him while keeping an eye on the hungry looking Badgerclops. “Now off with the lot of you! I require a royal bubble bath.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>“This is the um…bone pit…” Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Kanshi stood inside of a cave and in front of a large pile of monster bones. Adorabat hovered over it with a look of pride on her face while the others’ had a look of shock. </p><p>“This is where I store the remains of all the monsters we’ve defeated,” Adorabat gleefully explained. “It reminds me of all of our past victories. And sometimes, I take people I don’t like down here, just to show them where they’ll be if they ever become my enemy!”</p><p>Kanshi stood speechless and wide eyed. “This is uh…”</p><p>“We are extremely concerned about this and have her seeing someone once a week,” Mao Mao spoke quickly. </p><p>“Blue likes to watch me draw my pictures.” Adorabat said with the same level of happiness as she spoke about dead monsters.</p><p>“Yes, yes he does.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“The uh, point we were trying to drive at back there,” Mao Mao had led the tour into the surrounding forests. “Is that the monsters in the surrounding forests should not give you any trouble on your hunt. While monsters do grow to various different sizes out here, their threat level is never too massive. There has never been a monster that I couldn’t fell.”</p><p>“What about…” Badgerclops tried to speak, but like wind, his mouth was plugged with the nearest rock Mao Mao could find. </p><p>“Except for the Vancet,” Kanshi stoically pointed out.</p><p>“Yes, except for the Vancet. But the Vancet is clearly not native to these woods. It’s an anomaly in what is considered normal here. And I believe that even a Vancet wouldn’t be a match for the likes of you.”</p><p>“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Badgerclops spat out the rock used to obstruct his speech. “What is this Vancet thing you’re talking about?”</p><p>“It’s a mythical monster that is among the most dangerous ever recorded.” Mao Mao explained. “Until recently I thought it to be only a myth. It strikes without warning, faster than you can blink your eye. If it decides you to be its prey, then that is it for you. One instant you are standing where you are, the next you are completely gone.”</p><p>“And there’s uh, one in these woods right now?” Badgerclops looked over his shoulder multiple times nervously.</p><p>“Yes, but its highly selective of its prey,” Kanshi assured the robotic armed one. “It normally only goes after larger creatures that are completely alone. Enough to make a sizable snack. Almost none of those Sweetie Pies in town would even be worth registering to it.” </p><p>“Badgerclops is larger though.” Adorabat commented without any indication that she realized what she was implying.</p><p>“Hmm,” Kanshi put her hand to her chin. “I susposse yes, someone like him would make a decent meal for a Vancet. Luckily for you all you have me around here. If it takes one look at me it’ll back off.”</p><p>“Yeah, lucky for us…” Badgerclops was scooting closer to Kanshi. “So uh, dude, remind me why we’re out here again?”</p><p>“I want to show Kanshi just how much of a warrior I’ve come ever since she left home,” Mao Mao said with pride. “I had a lot to make up for, ever since you stopped training me. But in these past years I’ve really honed my skills, applying both your lessons and the lessons of others I’ve met along my own travels.”</p><p>Kanshi’s eyes widened. “Years?!” </p><p>Mao Mao drew Geraldine and stuck the nearest tree as hard as he could with the blunt of her blade. It vibrated loudly. The sharp sound caused Adorabat with her slightly more sensitive ears to wince. But she obviously wasn’t he worst affected by it. For a loud scream came from further in the woods.</p><p>Suddenly, from overtop the foliage, a large bat like monster swooped in. It’s face had a snout like a pigs. It swooped aggressively for the group, who all scattered in every direction to avoid its attack. Kanshi took a battle stance, but Mao Mao held up his hand to stop her.</p><p>“Just sit back and relax,” Mao Mao said as he gripped Geraldine and took his own battle stance. “Save your energy for your hunt. We’ve got this.” Mao Mao turned to Adorabat and Badgerclops. “Maneuver Echo Cobbler, go!”</p><p>Kanshi’s eyes widened again. “Cobbler?!”</p><p>Adorabat swooped up and engaged the larger bat in the air. With her smaller stature and greater speed, she zipped around it with ease. She took smoke bombs from her bag and created a cloud around the creature’s face. With the monster blinded, it gave Badgerclops ample opportunity to charge up more powerful shots with his arm cannon. With his augmented vision, he targeted vulnerable flaps of skin on its wings and blasted holes in them, causing the creature to fall to the ground. </p><p>“AH HA!” Mao Mao shouted as he leapt into the air. “YOU FACE A TRUE HERO NOW!” He held Geraldine downwards and make a plunging motion right for its head. </p><p>Even though the creature was grounded, it still had fight left in it. It snarled and rolled over, causing Mao Mao to miss his target. It snapped its jaw at him while his sword was still stuck in the dirt. Mao Mao dodged by jumping up and balancing on top of Geraldine’s hilt. </p><p>“TOO SLOW!” He cried as he jumped into the air again and pulled Geraldine from the dirt. </p><p>The entire time, Kanshi tried to stand still and watch like Mao Mao had requested for her to do. This is what her brother always wanted. He always wanted to be a hero, like their father. That was the shared dream that had brought them so close as siblings in the first place. And he was executing everything perfectly. She recognized her own lessons, dad’s lessons, and the rest of the family’s too. Being in motion and making a dodge flow into an attack, that was Minori’s style. Ruthlessly going for a deathblow while it was down, that was Brunhilde’s style. Having a preplanned maneuver to bring it down before the battle even began, that was Adelaide’s style. There were even styles she spotted that Kanshi couldn’t recognize. A feral, almost animalistic style. And a style that that was far more sneaky and underhanded. </p><p>Kanshi could pick up on all of these subtle nuances to Mao Mao’s fighting. He blended so many different sources in order to make his own style that was clearly effective. He was doing everything right. But the entire time, every time the monster snapped at him, every time it nearly slashed him, Kanshi found it harder for herself to be still. She felt like at any second, her brother could slip. He could slip and fall, and maybe this time she wouldn’t be able to catch him.</p><p>There came a point when Kanshi couldn’t stay still any longer. At that point, Kanshi sprang from where she was standing and left nothing but a small crater of dirt where her foot was before. She snatched Mao Mao up and huddled him close to her body. Before her brother could protest, Alexander glowed bright and Kanshi swung her foot at the bat’s head. The monster was gone then, leaving a trail of broken trees farther than anyone could see in the direction she had sent it. </p><p>Kanshi dropped Mao Mao and looked down at him. Though her brother looked angry with her, Kanshi didn’t care. He was safe. She would allow nothing to ever hurt him as long as she was around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“MAO MAO!” Kanshi cried out in desperation as she tried to move to save her brother from the Vancet. Even though she could move faster than a bullet, it was still not fast enough. She reached out in one last feeble attempt to try and save him. </p><p>But then, Mao Mao turned to the Vancet and shot lazers right out of his eyes, vaporizing it and turning it to ash instantaneously. He laughed and put his hands to his hips, striking a triumphant pose. Then he sat down with his legs crossed, floating into the air. </p><p>“I must say Kanshi,” Mao Mao chuckled, the tone of his voice ill-fitting of him. He was speaking with an accent he normally didn’t have. “You have the wildest dreams. We both know a Vancet wouldn’t consider Mao Mao even a light snack. I detect that this is not what you are truly fearing.”</p><p>“Wait what?” Kanshi looked at her floating brother with confusion. Something was wrong. She looked around, and realized nothing about her surroundings seemed cohesive. “I’m dreaming? Adelaide?”</p><p>“You speak as if anyone else would enter your dreams,” Adelaide laughed through Mao Mao’s form. “I was curious to see how your hunt was going. Though it appears you have problems other than your prey. Some pertaining to the balled fist you are forming right now that clearly has restrained intent to strike me.”</p><p>“YOU STOP USING MAO MAO’S FORM RIGHT THIS INSTANT SO I CAN FEEL GOOD ABOUT KICKING YOUR TAIL!” Kanshi demanded.</p><p>“Irrational anger and the irrational notion that you could even attempt to combat me in the metaphysical realm. There is truly something troubling your mind. Tell me, what is the source of this anger?”</p><p>“You know darn well what it is! How could you let Mao Mao just go out on his own into the world?! You better than anyone should have known where he was and brought him home.”</p><p>“Yes I indeed knew where he was,” Mao Mao-Adelaide grinned, her eyes shining gold. “Though I did need beyond sight to know. He announced it when he was leaving. Though I think I was the only one who had paid him much mind.” </p><p>“And you didn’t stop him?! You let him go?!”</p><p>“Kanshi, I think it important to know that nobody in the family shares our disposition on our brother.” </p><p>“So that’s it,” Kanshi glared. “Nobody cares about him.”</p><p>“I did not say that, even our father cares a little for him. I am saying that you care too much. So much that it has blinded you to important facts. Mao Mao is not the struggling kitten we once knew. He has grown immensely since you left. You have not even observed him at his full potential. He is our brother, he has our family’s blood in him. Why do you not see it?”</p><p>“I do see it!” Kanshi protested. “I swear you think everyone who doesn’t have your Golden Contacts is blind.”</p><p>“Leopold” Mao Mao-Adelaide corrected.</p><p>“Whatever! Of course, I recognize that he is great. I’m sure you saw it yesterday. I know he could have fell that monster. I saw that he was going to. But its just…every time that it came close to hurting him, I couldn’t sit still. My instincts can’t let anyone get hurt. Especially my family!”</p><p>“And yet you let Brunhilda purposefully take a near mortal wound in order fool the bandit king into letting his guard down?”</p><p>“That’s different! It was Brunhilda! I know that if she got cut in halve, both ends would keep fighting!”</p><p>“Please refrain from making such visualizations in the dream space,” Mao Mao-Adelaide shuttered. “I would not wish to actually see it. But perhaps Brunhilda was a bad example. What about then Minori? You allowed her to run across the Chasm to the Underworld, where one slip up would mean she would fall never to be seen again.”</p><p>“We both know there’s more of a chance of us falling while standing flat on the ground than her falling while wind running.”</p><p>“So are you saying you doubt Mao Mao’s capability of slaying that monster?” </p><p>“No! I know he could have. That thing was so weak I would have killed it reflexively in my sleep! I’d be worried if he couldn’t.”</p><p>“So you admit that your worries and fears are baseless, and yet they persist and you attempt to coddle our brother like he is still a kitten.” To illustrate her point, Mao Mao-Adelaide changed her body from their brother’s current appearance to the young him that slipped and fell. </p><p>“You don’t understand! You weren’t there! You never saw him almost…” Kanshi balled her firsts even tighter, realizing that she was about to tear up.</p><p>“You are right Kanshi, I do not understand. I do not think I can. I never had a life changing event with our brother. I do not share your experiences. But you are letting a single experience define your whole relationship with Mao Mao. Experiences are powerful teachers, but if we do not move past them, we ourselves cannot move forward.”</p><p>“I can’t just let him risk himself being killed again!’ Kanshi put her foot down on the dreamspace. “If I lost him…I don’t know what I would…”</p><p>“I cannot explain your own woes to you, nor the solution to them,” Mao Mao-Adelaide conceded. “Some things are even beyond my realm of understanding. But, you will meet someone soon who can.” Her eyes flashed gold again with a mysterious grin.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“And that’s the problem I have right now, Blue,” Mao Mao sighed as he sprawled himself along Ol’ Blue’s couch. “Even though every part of me wants to tell her no and keep myself here, I physically can’t bring myself to.”</p><p>“Well you very clearly have trauma from that day at the waterfall.” Blue slowly said, looking up from his notepad at his patient. “And before you start saying anything about how that makes you weak, I would be concerned if such an experience at such a young age didn’t traumatize you. It’s completely natural, Mao Mao.” </p><p>“Even if that may be so,” Mao Mao tried to sound strong as he spoke. “It still doesn’t make any sense to me. I know what’s good for me, even better than Kanshi does now. I was able to long ago do exactly what Kanshi told me not to do when I left home. It was hard, but I was still able to do it. But, now that she’s here telling me something, I just can’t. I can’t bring myself to.”</p><p>“I see,” Blue scribbled something more down, and then straightened himself. “I may have an explanation for this, Mao Mao. But, I’m afraid I’m going to have to tell you some hard truths for you to swallow,” </p><p>Mao Mao nodded. “I can handle it. Tell me.” </p><p>“Mao Mao, I’ve been your therapist for nearly a year now. But it took literally the first session to know that your father is the root of all of your problems. As a child you strived for his attention and approval, and you were never good enough to achieve it. This has given you a complex where you are constantly seeking to prove your worth to anyone and everyone.”</p><p>“Mhhmm, this isn’t new information,”</p><p>“…However, you’ve given me a new source of your issues. Mao Mao, please correct me if I’m wrong, but would you say that Kanshi is the most positive member of your family.”</p><p>“I would say so, yes,” </p><p>“While from what you’ve told me, it is true that Kanshi is the most positive member of your family in how she addresses you, she is perhaps one of the most negative in how she views you.”</p><p>Mao Mao sat up and narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Your father has no faith in your prowess as a hero.” Blue pointed the eraser of his pencil at Mao Mao. “And neither does your sister. Whereas Shin shows this by not treating you like you're worth his time, Kanshi shows it by attempting to keep you safe from the world. On the surface, this appears to be a positive interaction. She cares about you and wants to protect you. But to you, especially to you, this is devastating to your moral.” Blue put down his notes and addressed Mao Mao directly.</p><p>“You come from a family where strength and skill determine your worth. As much as I want you to learn that there is a lot more to a person, you included, than that, you use that as a metric to judge yourself. Kanshi does just as much damage to your self esteem as your father does. No, she is even more damaging.” </p><p>“I, what?” Mao Mao was looking more and more offended with every word Blue was saying. </p><p>“For your father, it is easy for you to antagonize him. Even though you crave his admiration, it is easy for you to see that he is a negative force in your life. In essence, you recognize how bad treats you and strive to prove him wrong about yourself. What he says does affect you, but it doesn’t hold as much weight because you know he's wrong and just want him to see it.</p><p>“You cannot antagonize Kanshi, however. She has been one of the most positive forces from your family in your entire life. She gave you the love and affection that your father never gave you. This made her a greater object of adoration to you than your father could ever be. In order to recognize anything she says or thinks as wrong, you’d have to first antagonize her. And to antagonize her would be to put her on the same level as your father. So the way she treats you holds much more weight than your father would ever would.” Blue looked at how his patient was reacting. He looked uncomfortable, and even upset. But Blue knew this was important for him to hear. So he drove the final nail in.</p><p>“Kanshi loves you. Kanshi cares about you. That’s true. But, Mao Mao, Kanshi does not respect you. In many regards, Kanshi is no different than your father. In order for you to get over your inability to defy her, you need to understand this. Kanshi is not a surrogate for your father’s admiration. Kanshi is not the better option. Kanshi, just like your father, sees you as a cat of lesser stature.” </p><p>“No…” Mao Mao gripped the couch and inhaled, holding his breath. Then he exhaled. “Say it. Say what you mean. Use the R word.” </p><p>Blue paused. “Kanshi sees you as a runt.”</p><p>Mao Mao collapsed, and began sobbing into his hands. “You’re right Blue!” He wept. “Not even Kanshi sees me as a hero! I’m a failure and a disgrace to my family!”</p><p>“I did not say that!” Blue asserted. Rarely did he ever give a response that contained emotional backing. It was his opinion that a therapist needed to be neutral, especially when talking to their patients. That way they can make their patient feel that they’re judgment free. But he had been working Mao Mao’s case long enough to know when a firm handed response was needed. Once he had Mao Mao’s attention, he calmed down.</p><p>“I merely said that you are a disgrace to your family. And if your family considers you to be that,” Blue glared. “Which I’m not saying they do, then perhaps they aren’t worth considering their opinions on things in the first place. I know they’re your family, and family is very important. But the mark of someone truly strong and mature,” Blue gave a soft smile. “The mark of a true hero, is showing that you can think for yourself, and recognize when validation from others don’t truly matter.” </p><p>“But, it can’t be her,” Mao Mao fought back in defensive of his sister, despite him accepting the truths that Blue was saying about her. “It has to be me! I have to not be doing enough! Kanshi has always known what’s best for me! Kanshi…”</p><p>“…has always you seen you as a runt.” Blue sternly told Mao Mao to reiterate his point. “Everything she has done for you has been out of a sense of protectiveness or pity. She’s done it because she sees you as weak, Mao Mao. To Kanshi, you’re her runt brother. You’ve always been her runt brother. And for the foreseeable, you’ll always be her runt brother.” Blue made sure to put extra emphasis on the word runt each time he said it so that would down on Mao Mao like a hammer. </p><p>“However,” Blue changed his tone. He lingered to make sure that he had Mao Mao’s full attention. “I think I know the reason why. I am very certain Kanshi has some problems of her own.”</p><p>“What are you saying?” Mao Mao asked.</p><p>“I’m saying that I would like to talk to Kanshi."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey this story exists, apologies. Finally a bit more for those of you that like it to read. Not sure when the next one will be out.</p><p>Lonely Kid sort of threw a wrench into this story. I realized that it definitely will be canon conflicting later when Mao Mao's sisters get revealed, but Lonely Kid already made some assertions I made invalid. Mainly that they were all from the same litter/same age. Or it could work, and it says a lot about Shin Mao taking five year olds off to do hero missions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>